Twilight  Emmett and Rosalie
by TheWalkingSina
Summary: Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper move to Forks to their uncle Charlie. In school they meet the Cullens. From the first meeting Emmett is very interested in Rose and Jasper in Alice, but Alice' boyfriend makes it difficult for him.


**Twilight**

Finally! The move was in order. I would actually come out of Canada. Get out of the icy cold that prevailed there throughout the year. Away from my parents and to my uncle Charlie.

And the best part was that it wouldn't only be for one or two weeks, it was for always. Or at least until I'll be old enough and have enough money to buy me a house.  
Me and my twin brother Jasper would move to Forks. Well ... it is a lot of rain there, but rain is still better than snow and ice.

Daddy just grabbed my last suitcase into the car. Jazz and I would take the other car because in this car only Maximilian, our driver, fits. And our other driver, José, had to drive the other one with Jazz and me inside.

It had it's advantages to have rich parents. But it also had it's disadvantages. If I had no Jazz, I'd probably have died of boredom.

With Jazz, I've always built a lot of crap. Funny crap, but crap.

I got into my mot, it was white with pink seats.

Original, Jazz wanted to drive with his one, but I insisted to take his limousine for our suitcases. I gave the reason to my greencoloured suitcases, because pink and green doesn't match together this well.

Jazz sat next to me. I smiled at him. Daddy looked after us another time.

'Rose? Come to your old daddy.', he said. I stood up and went to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

'Good bye, princess. And behave yourself.' At the same time as he hugged me, he searched for my hand and put some paper-like and some rectangular piece of plastic into it.

He unwrapped his arms, stroke over my cheek the last time and waved Jazz towards him, too.

I got into my seat again and looked after the things in my hand. Daddy gave me half a million dollar and a brand new credit card, too. On the backside there was a little piece of paper. I took it of, opened it and read it then.

_Rose, my little princess._

_This is a brand new credit card for you._

_Mommy and I thought it is time now, `cause you'll be eighteen in a few._

_On your account, you'll find twelve million dollar. Divide it well, princess._

_Naturally, you'll get your pocket money every month._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Wow, twelve million dollar … Not bad.

I looked at him thankfully. He smiled back and closed the door then.

Jazz let fall down himself next to me.

'What do you got there?', he asked and his eyes wandered to the letter.

'It is from daddy. Look at yours.', I said smiling. It was one of these rare days in my life, when I was smiling.

Jazz turned his credit card and looked at his letter.

'Wow, six million dollar!', he cheered.

Oh … only six millions. I thought it might be better not to talk about my luck.

'And, how much did you got?', he asked. Why this question have to come?

'Well', I hesitated, ‚Twelve million dollars.'

He didn't look surprised or even offended.

'I shall know that daddy exaggerated at yours. You're still daddy's little princess.', he grinned.

Every other person would be jealous now, me too.

I smiled at Jazz.

'You're the very best brother who one can imagine.", I said and hugged him, same time.

'Rose, you're the best sister in the world', he grinned and replied the embrace.

Jazz and I always had a great relationship. We talked about everything together, divide all our worries.

He wasn't only my brother, he was my best friend, too.

'Um … I'm worried about you, Rose', he said calmly. He always was the calmed one of us.

'Why this?', I asked and watched him distrustful.

'In Forks', he began, 'You wouldn't have the chances for shopping, like you was used to in Vancouver. I don't want to watch how you're shrink. This is one thing I couldn't apologize to myself, sister.'

He was so lovely, this was what I like about him.

'Jazz.', I muttered and lay my head against his shoulder. 'Whatever you worry about. I think, I'll only went shopping at the weekends and I'll drive to Seattle every time. Port Angeles doesn't corresponding to my expectations.'

Now he was laughing. It was his laugh which I love. And I loved him, informal, but even informal love was love.

Since I can think, Jazz always protected me. At Elementary School he always stayed at my side and also at Middle School. But not in an uncomfortable wise. He always had known when I want it and not. Jazz never had real friends. The most time, he was alone in school. He's the opposite of me. I always had a lot of friends, but not the sort of friend you want to have. More like fans.

Jazz was my second part. He always know what's to do when I feel bad. And since we visit High School it was more frequent.

Main, caused of the older boys who only want me. Yes, I am unnaturally beautiful, but this guys only want the one thing. I decided to wait for the right and since now, he wasn't there.

Jazz gave me strength on each damned day. I love my brother that much like a sister can love her brother.

Also, when we are gross opposites. Jazz was the calm and careful part of us, and I was the strong and flammable part. Some people describe me as pigheaded, but Jazz' description was more pleased.

Jazz stroked over my hair.

'Hey, don't think about the past. This is not worth it. Look into the future that is waiting for us. The whole time you're feeling so stressed.', he said.

He knew every feeling I felt at the moment and he knew it not only now. He knew it every time.

"Jazz, you're scare me. You always know what I feel!'

He chuckled. "Rose. I don't know why, but I can. I feel every single feeling of yours. Now there are love, despair, fear, happiness and nervousness.'

He smiled at me with his blue eyes. We both have the same blue eyes like our mother has. But I am quite sure, his eyes are a little bit brighter than mine.

'Now it's jealousy.', he grinned.

'Your eyes are brighter than mine.', I said dryly.

'Rose, I think they're both the same blue. And think about us. Blonde hairs, blue eyes and all these prejudices against us, only because we are rich.'

'No one have ever told me that I am stupid.'

'Lucky, dude. But to me they always have told Oh, these rich children. Everything is coming to them without doing anything. Rose, sometimes it's not good to be rich.'

'To me, they'll never tell things like that. I would intimidate them and if that won't work, I'll shout at them.'

He smiled again.

'Rose, you're so sweet.', Jasper said.

'Oh, I'm only sweet?', I asked him, provoking.

'Isn't it enough for the world's best twin sister?'

Damn, another question.

'Jazz …', I moaned.

'I got you, sister.', he said, grinning.

'You are so … mean!', I said and beat him into his ribs.

'Always this violence …', he chuckled.

'I can show you one, if you want to.', I hissed.

'Calm down, Rose. Look, we arrived in Forks.'

I let down the window to look out of it. But what I saw was not like that what I expected to see.

Well, I only was known to the part of Vancouver where our house stands, but this view really shocked me. The houses were dirty, and the gardens were wild.

And the houses were made of cheap materials, what shocked me more than the dirt or the wildness.

'Rose, what is shocking you that much?', Jasper asked.

'The houses … so dirty. The gardens … so wild.'

'Get used to it. It will be same at Charlie's.'

Now I was panic. Was it the right decision to move here?

'Rose, please – Give it a few time and you'll get used to it. I swear!', he said encouraging. I shook my head slowly.

'Never, Jazz. This is much more worse as I have imagine. How the hell could someone live here?'

He laid down his hand on my shoulder.

'Come on. You will get used to!', he said with a calm voice.

I was wondering, how he could calm someone down, only with a touch and this special voice.

It was very very unusual.

'How do you do that?', I asked.

"Don't know, Rose. But it's really unusual, I think.', he said thoughtfully.

Always this thoughtfulness. I sighed.

A few minutes later the car stopped and I got out. Charlie came towards us. I eyed him. He was dressed good. An uniform. Sure, he was a police officer.

I smiled same time I saw him. He still had the same laughing folds around his eyes. He came directly towards me and took me off the ground, while he hugged me.

'Rose! I got you back!'

'Charlie, I'm only your niece and you're acting like I am your daughter.'

He dropped me down again and turned to Jazz. I shook my head, smiling.

'Rose, why in the world were you coming with two cars?', asked Charlie and scratched his head thoughtfully.

Jasper explained it to him, before I could start doing the same.

'One includes my two and Rose' 78 suitcases. And with the other, we drove.'

Charlie's eyes went bigger.

'Okay, then we'll better start unpacking, if we want to finish before dinner.'

I nodded and chuckled.

Jazz opened the mot trunk and Charlie took the first two suitcases.

'What the fuck is inside it, Rose?', he asked and was panting under the weight.

'In the green ones, my clothes. In the blue ones, my shoes and in the yellow ones, my make-up.', I said and observed Jasper and Charlie, grabbing my suitcases out of the car, without any feeling of guilty.

In the sundown they finished. Charlie sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

I went upstairs into my really tiny room. I sighed and began unpacking my suitcases.

When I finished ( and many of the suitcases were still full, but the one cupboard was too small), I went to Jazz to look up what he was doing.

His room was tinier than mine. There was it again: Not only daddy's princess, uncle's princess, too.

He smiled at me.

'And, used to the house?', he asked.

'No, not really. It's awful. Most of my suitcases are still full, the cupboard and the room are too small …'

'If you want to, put something in my cupboard. Still got a little bit space in it.'

Now he was here again. My helpfully, kind, Jasper.


End file.
